Liberándonos
by Nyeferes
Summary: Cuatro historias, cuatro perspectivas. El amor, que nace hasta en el corazón más necio y, que no no respeta los estratos de la sociedad. ¿Será, acaso, este el sentimiento que los libere?
1. Chapter 1: Dulce Mariposa

**Disclaimer: Los personajes en los que se basa este universo alternativo no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a Katsura Hoshino, a excepción de un OC que se añade en el capítulo final. Sólo escribo por diversión y amor, no lucro con esto de ninguna manera.**

Estaba desesperado. Realmente desesperado. Corría por las calles de China, pensando, y rezando tal vez, que alguien podría salvarlo. Se había ganado unos cuantos golpes de los custodios por ir a buscar a su hermana a aquél lugar, hasta le habían quitado un diente, le habían cortado una ceja y en consecuencia el párpado se había caído, pero eso ahora le importaba poco y nada. Él sólo pensaba en Lenalee. Su pequeña y dulce Lenalee.

Seguía corriendo, y el párpado caído no le ayudaba demasiado para buscar socorro en algún alma piadosa que caminara en las calles de aquél vecindario. Vio el letrero de la tienda de Jerry... ¡Jerry! Su mente se iluminó. Jerry conocía a Lenalee desde que tenía cinco años, estaba seguro que el hombre lo ayudaría. Estaba a punto de entrar a la tienda de comidas del recién nombrado, cuando chocó con un joven. Komui cayó al suelo, sumándole a sus ropas blancas llenas de sangre, un poco de tierra. Se sobaba el brazo... Lo último que necesitaba era caerse y golpearse (aún más) en los lugares en los que ya estaba herido a causa de la reciente golpiza que le habían dado por tratar de recuperar a su hermana.

Su vista se había nublado un poco, tenía los ojos cristalizados... Pero no quería llorar. Llorar no le serviría de nada, ahora necesitaba pensar en cómo sacar a Lenalee de aquél espantoso lugar. Frotó sus achinados ojos, y entonces, tendida frente a él vio una mano juvenil, envuelta en un guante, que lo invitaba a ponerse de pie. Tomó la mano, mirando al joven que le brindaba solidaridad para que pudiera pararse. Estaba agradecido, realmente agradecido, porque sin el andamiaje ofrecido le hubiera costado horrores levantarse. Pero las palabras de agradecimiento no podían salir de sus labios, estaba observando con detalle al extraño que tenía frente a él. El joven rondaría los dieciocho años, tenía cabello blanco y ojos occidentales, pero sobre todo, vestía muy elegante, diferente a él, que llevaba unas pobres ropas, ya que su condición económica era bastante deplorable.

Los ojos grises del muchacho le miraban con preocupación, como si supiera lo desesperado que estaba. De la tienda de Jerry salió otro hombre, de largos cabellos rojos, también de rasgos occidentales... Sin duda ese par pertenecía a la alta clase, y no lo adivinaba por sus trajes lujosos, sino por el porte que ambos caballeros demostraban.

— ¿Qué has hecho, Allen? —preguntó el hombre, mirando, algo irritado, los encargues que habían comprado recientemente en la tienda desparramados por todo el suelo.

Komui, a pesar de su dolor corporal, ayudó al chico llamado Allen (quien parecía espantado al darse cuenta del desastre) a levantar todas las provisiones que estaban regadas en el espacio.

—L-lo siento, padre, tropecé con el caballero —se disculpaba el muchacho, mientras verificaba que nada se hubiera estropeado.

El hombre pelirrojo prendió un fino habano, luego de suspirar algo exasperado.

—Fue mi culpa —dijo al fin Komui al adulto —, estaba corriendo a ciegas, no reprenda a su hijo.

El hombre lanzó una bocanada de humo, y le dio una mirada tranquilizadora. Parecía ser un sujeto de pocas palabras.

—El carruaje nos espera, Allen. Sube las cosas antes de que se ponga a llover —ordenó, mientras se dirigía al elegante vehículo que estaba estacionado frente a la tienda de Jerry.

—Permíteme ayudarte —dijo Komui, decidido a reparar, aunque sea con esa acción, el daño que había causado por su descuido.

Allen sonrió, y el chino se quedó prendado ante la amabilidad tan natural del joven, ya que no era muy común ver que un niño de su clase fuera tan generoso con alguien de los bajos estratos, a los que pertenecía el oriental. Cargaban las cosas en el equipaje, y Komui no podía dejar de admirar al muchacho.

—Gracias por su ayuda, no se hubiese molestado por mí —dijo Allen, sacándose uno de los finos guantes, y luego tendiéndole la mano.

Ese gesto fue la señal que Komui necesitaba... Ellos parecían buenas personas. Que un chico de buena familia se quitara la prenda para darle un apretón a su percudida mano, no se veía todos los días. En vez de darle una mano, Komui se la sujetó con ambas.

—Por favor, ayúdenme —balbuceó, arrodillándose.

El hombre del habano asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla, encontrándose con esa peculiar escena.

—Sube —le dijo al chino sin preguntar nada, y este casi se desmaya de felicidad.

El camino hasta la propiedad de esos misteriosos caballeros fue silencioso. Al llegar, Komui volvió a ayudar a Allen a bajar todo lo comprado. Una vez en la prominente sala de visitas, el hombre pelirrojo lo invitó a sentarse.

—Le agradezco, señor, pero temo que debo declinar su oferta, ensuciaré su sillón —se excusó, pero Allen le dirigió una sonrisa cálida, diciéndole que todo estaba bien, y sólo entonces ocupó lugar en el sitio señalado.

— ¿Y bien...? —dijo el mayor, impaciente por saber la situación por la que estaba pasando su visita.

Komui apretó sus puños, tenía vergüenza de solicitar ayuda a esos desconocidos, pero eran su única salvación.

—Me llamo Komui Lee, como verán, soy un hombre pobre... Tengo una hermana adolescente que ha sido tomada como pago por las enormes deudas de mi padre en juegos clandestinos —explicaba, tratando de resumir al máximo su desgracia —. Ella... es una niña, ajena a los vicios de mi desastroso padre, pero las personas del burdel... Ellos se la han llevado, han asesinado a mi padre, y van a...

No podía decirlo, ni siquiera quería pensarlo. Pero sacó valor de donde no lo tenía, para poder convencer al acaudalado hombre sentado frente a él.

—Van a vender la virginidad de mi santa hermanita al mejor postor —una lágrima de rabia recorrió su mejilla, pero no estaba avergonzado, no tenía tiempo para eso —. Fui a buscarla, traté de sacarla de ese asqueroso lugar, pero no pude, me han golpeado tanto que me dejaron inconsciente y me tiraron en un callejón. Ni siquiera puedo permitirme morir, soy lo único que Lenalee tiene, y es mi obligación darle libertad antes de que le hagan algo tan horrible... Es una niña...

No pudo soportar el llanto. Allen escuchaba horrorizado la historia de ese afligido hermano, y miraba con suplicio a su padre, quien parecía no inmutarse por lo que acaba de oír.

— ¿Y piensas que yo voy a pagar una increíble suma de dinero sin obtener nada a cambio? —preguntó, y Komui alzó la vista, como rogando.

De inmediato se tiró al suelo, haciendo una reverencia exagerada.

— ¡Por favor, se lo ruego, señor! Puedo trabajar para usted, incluso ella es buena cocinera y en los quehaceres de la casa, ¡trabajaré de por vida si así lo quiere, pero ayúdeme, por favor!

Al no ver un cambio en la actitud de su padre, Allen también se reverenció ante él, ocupando un lugar al lado del chino.

—Padre, sea misericordioso, por el amor de Dios —suplicó también.

Komui levantó la cabeza para mirar, anonadado, al joven que estaba a su lado, le parecía increíble verlo en esa posición tan humillante (para alguien de su clase), pidiendo por algo que no le incumbía ni le afectaba en lo más mínimo. Era un enviado de Dios, estaba seguro. El hombre que ocupaba el sillón, y que ahora tenía una copa de vino en su mano derecha, alzó una ceja, interesado.

—Levántate, Allen, esto no te incumbe —dijo su padre.

—Me levanto si promete ayudar a este hombre —expresó el chico, armándose de una testaruda actitud (aunque nunca en su vida lo había contradicho) sin levantar su mirada.

—Allen, no seas...

— ¡Padre, por favor! —suplicó una vez más, aunque estaba asustado por si su padre se enfurecía a causa de su desobediencia.

Le dio un trago a su copa, y la dejó sobre una pequeña mesa, a un lado de su sillón.

—Allen, la virginidad de una joven puede valer decenas de monedas de oro, o más —dijo.

—Para usted eso no significa demasiado, padre —insistió.

— ¿Estás dispuesto a tomar la virginidad de esa chica llamada Lenalee? —preguntó con una sonrisa —. Después de todo, por ello estaríamos pagando.

Tanto Komui como Allen levantaron la cabeza, para mirarle más que sorprendidos.

—No puede pedirme eso, padre, no voy a hacerlo —se negó el joven peliblanco.

—Si sigues así de tonto, morirás virgen —le declaró, haciéndolo sonrojar.

—No podría hacerlo, no sería mejor persona que aquellos que la tienen retenida, por favor no me pida eso —volvió a negar.

Komui no sabía bien en qué pensaba cuando cambió la dirección de su reverencia hacia Allen, pero sospechaba que era la única manera de convencer a su adinerado padre para pagar por la libertad de su hermana.

—Por favor, joven Allen, acepte la propuesta de su padre.

—K-Komui... —exclamó perturbado el ojigris.

—Es muy desesperado de mi parte, y no quisiera que así fuesen las cosas, pero prefiero millones de veces, aunque apenas lo conozco, que sea usted el que tome la pureza de mi hermana.

Miraba sus ojos pidiéndole piedad, convencido de que era lo mejor. Allen titubeó, no estaba a gusto con lo pedido, pero también sabía que si no aceptaba, la joven caería en manos de Dios sabe qué pervertido, y Komui no la recuperaría jamás.

—E-está bien, acepto —dijo con voz temblorosa, y el chino, apoderado por un fuerte impulso, lo abrazó, lleno de agradecimiento.

El señor de la casa sacó un pergamino de un mueble, y comenzó a escribir.

—Señor Lee, su palabra no acredita que cumplirá con el pacto. Lea y firme al pie de la letra, necesito estar seguro de que no va a arrepentirse de recibir mi valiosa ayuda —dijo, dándole el pergamino y una pluma.

Komui lo tomó, y habiendo leído cada palabra detenidamente, garabateó su firma como lo solicitaba el señor Marian Cross, y luego le devolvió el escrito. Marian sonrió, y guardó el legajo entre su ropa.

—Lléveme a ese burdel —agregó, y Komui se puso de pie de inmediato.

Allen se levantó también, aunque algo inconforme.

—Allen, tú prepárate para recibir a la chica. Me encargaré de que esté lista para ti en una hora —y salió de la mansión, seguido de los presurosos pasos del chino.

Allen estaba en su espaciosa habitación, recostado en la cama, mirando el techo con semblante taciturno. Ya se había aseado y cambiado el traje como su padre le había ordenado, además de haberse puesto un suave perfume. Sabía, porque había oído llegar el carruaje, que Marian había regresado hace más de media hora, y supuso que estaba encargándose de alistar a la joven hermana de Komui. Estaba muy nervioso. Se sentía angustiado porque esperaba guardar su virginidad hasta el momento del matrimonio, cuando se enamorara de verdad, pero sabía que debía cumplir con su palabra, ya que su padre, extrañamente, había mostrado compasión por el desconocido.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose lo sobresaltó, se sentó por reflejo, y vio entrar a Marian con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción. Allen bufó. Odiaba ver ese rostro lleno de perversión, pero más odiaba que su padre estuviera disfrutando de verlo en esa incómoda situación.

—Tienes suerte, Allen, es una chica muy linda —dijo el hombre, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—Eso no me hace sentir menos culpable —respondió el chico, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Culpable? Gracias a ti, esa chica podrá vivir felizmente con su hermano, deberías sentirte bien por poseer un alma tan caritativa.

—Lo sé —odiaba reconocerlo, pero su padre tenía razón.

—Lenalee entrará cuando yo salga de la habitación, mandé al personal de servicio a sus casas —le indicaba —, el señor Lee y yo iremos por unas copas, así que puedes liberar tus emociones con tranquilidad, que no serás molestado.

El peliblanco bajó su mirada hasta el piso.

—Gracias —contestó.

Marian estaba por salir, pero antes de abrir la puerta, se volteó.

—Ah, Allen... Tal vez no lo sepas, pero cuando una mujer pierde su santidad, suele derramar un poco de sangre —el chico no podía estar más sonrojado —. Quiero, como prueba, ver las sábanas más tarde, ¿está bien?

Allen asintió pesadamente, sólo entonces Cross abandonó el cuarto de su hijo. Se tapó la cara con ambas manos, pidiendo internamente que todo aquello fuera un sueño, pero un femenino taconeo tímido lo alejó de sus oraciones. Dirigió sus ojos a la recién llegada, impactado por aquella primera impresión. Ella cerró la puerta, y se acercó, temerosa, a donde estaba el chico, aunque guardando una distancia prudente. Tenía la hermosa vista púrpura pegada al suelo, y un fuerte sonrojo lideraba su nívea piel. Llevaba un vestido blanco de finas telas, y por su incomodidad evidente, Allen adivinó que ella jamás había llevado una vestimenta parecida.

Se escuchaba el galope de los caballos alejándose, y el peliblanco supo que Marian había cumplido con su palabra de dejarlos completamente a solas.

— ¿Puedo sentarme? —preguntó la chica, señalando la enorme cama, y él sintió un hormigueo en su estómago al escuchar su dulce y melodiosa voz.

— ¡Ah, c-claro! —respondió, reprendiéndose por dentro por haber olvidado sus modales de caballero.

Cuando ella se sentó, Allen se alejó, instintivamente, un poco más de ella, sorprendiéndola.

—Me llamo Lenalee Lee —se presentó, mientras apretaba sus manos con nerviosismo —. Mi hermano me contó todo, y estoy muy agradecida de que personas como ustedes hayan ayudado a gente en desgracia como nosotros.

El peliblanco no sabía muy bien qué decir, pero se daba cuenta de que la joven era demasiado madura para la corta edad que aparentaba.

—Lo siento, no quise que las cosas fueran así, pero... tu hermano... aparentaba a que se suicidaría si no aceptaba la propuesta de mi padre —necesitaba que ella comprendiera que él no había aceptado eso por placer, que de verdad le estaba costando la vida tener a esa jovencita en su misma habitación.

—Lo sé, mi hermano me lo explicó todo, puedes estar tranquilo —dijo esbozándole una sonrisa, robándose al instante el corazón completo del ojigris.

El silencio de hizo presente, la joven de los ojos violetas estudiaba las finas facciones y el físico del muchacho que tenía a poca distancia, encontrándolo completamente atractivo.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? Me gustaría al menos conocer el nombre del primer hombre en mi vida.

—Oh, lo siento, estoy... demasiado distraído —se disculpó —. Me llamo Allen. Es un placer conocerte, Lenalee.

Ella volvió a sonreír, y el chico tuvo que ponerse una mano en el pecho para tranquilizar su corazón.

—Siento mucho ser una inexperta, de seguro no voy a saber complacerte como estarás acostumbrado —dijo, con notoria timidez, jugando con sus dedos. No entendía muy bien el porqué, pero no tenía miedo de estar al lado de ese apuesto joven.

— ¿Eh? ¡Te equivocas! Yo no estoy acostumbrado a nada —sentía la necesidad de ser sincero —. De hecho... Jamás he... Lo que quiero decir es...

Lenalee lo miraba con desconcierto, tratando de entender aunque sea un par de las palabras que salían de la boca del inglés. Él se dio cuenta que ella no entendía, tomó aire, y sonrojándose un poco, se lo confesó.

—Yo también soy virgen.

La ojivioleta se sonrojó aún más que Allen, y comenzó a jugar con su largo pelo.

—Vaya... No me lo esperaba —dijo, avergonzada por suponer cosas —. Eso... me hace sentir un poco mejor.

Y otra vez el silencio. Allen no se acercaba a ella, y lo que le resultaba más gracioso era que, parecía que en cada oportunidad, él se alejaba todavía más. Tenía sentimientos. Cada frase que oía de él, la convencía de que ese chico le gustaba, y estaba plenamente segura de que luego de entregar su cuerpo, ya estaría enredada en su amor. Decidida se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde estaba Allen, sentándose a su lado. El joven se sorprendió ante la acción femenina, y atinó a querer conservar una distancia considerable, pero encontró el respaldo de la cama.

—De verdad que no quieres hacerme daño —expresó una Lenalee muy aliviada.

—De ninguna manera —aseguró él, nervioso.

—Muchas gracias, pero debemos hacerlo —dijo, y acercó su rostro al del chico, esperando ser besada.

No sin temblar, el peliblanco posó una de sus manos en la mejilla suave y sonrosada de la contraria, para besar sus rojos y delicados labios. El corazón de ambos casi se paraliza al percibir la unión de sus bocas, y se separaron por un instante para verse a los ojos. Allen entendió que jamás en su vida encontraría una mirada más hermosa como en la que estaba perdido en ese momento, que nunca besaría unos labios tan deliciosos como de los que había recibido su primer beso... Y al centrar ambos sus miradas, entendieron que eso era amor, amor verdadero. Ella dejó escapar una lágrima, y Allen la besó, haciéndola desaparecer de su hermosa cara.

—Sé que es raro lo que voy a decir, pero... alguien como yo nunca más tendrá la oportunidad de estar frente a ti en sociedad, y por eso estoy triste —confesó, acariciando su mejilla —. Sólo te pido que no me olvides, Allen.

Él se sentía terrible por ser el culpable de su tristeza, y entendió a lo que ella se refería: a la cruel imposición de sus clases sociales. Pero no podía abandonar a su padre, porque sabía que, sin él en su vida, volvería a caer en el alcoholismo, como cuando su madre murió repentinamente de una enfermedad terminal.

—Jamás te voy a olvidar, Lenalee —pronunció con determinación, y volvió a besarla, pero esta vez con más pasión. Luego de batallar arduamente con sus lenguas y saborear la dulce unión de sus bocas, se fundieron en un abrazo cálido y romántico.

—No voy a tomarte, Lenalee —le anunció Allen, dejándola sorprendida —. Dale eso tan especial al chico con el que te cases, ¿está bien?

Sin darle tiempo a asentir o negarse, se puso de pie, se quitó el saco, el chaleco, deshizo su corbata, y Lenalee quedó boquiabierta cuando lo vio quitarse la camisa. Tomó una daga de entre sus pertenencias, le pidió que se pusiera de pie, apartó las sábanas, y haciéndose un corte no muy profundo en el antebrazo, derramó su sangre sobre la cama.

—Con eso espero engañar a mi padre —dijo con una sonrisa.

Después se quitó el pantalón, y se metió a la cama. Se cubrió los ojos, y le pidió que también se desnudara, para evitar que descubrieran su plan. Ella lo obedeció, quedando en ropa interior, y algo avergonzada se abrazó a su definido cuerpo masculino. Ya por la noche, cuando Marian llegó, entró al cuarto de su hijo y encontró a los jóvenes profundamente dormidos, entrelazados. Las ropas de ambos estaban dispersas por el suelo, y entonces sonrió, abandonando el lugar.

Cuando Allen despertó y vio a Lenalee a su lado, supo que los demás despertares que viviría no serían tan bellos sin ella. Sonrió, porque había sido fiel a sí mismo... aunque al ver, y sentir, el cuerpo caliente de la chica junto a él, su masculinidad había alzado bandera. Pero abandonó el lecho con urgencia, antes de arrepentirse de haber sido un verdadero caballero. Cuando Lenalee bajó a desayunar, Marian fue a verificar que la mancha de sangre estuviera en donde tenía que estar. Sólo entonces rompió el contrato que habían firmado, frente a los ojos de Komui, quien abrazaba a su hermana con firmeza, y los liberó para cuando quisieran marcharse.

Lenalee caminaba del brazo de su hermano hasta el portón de salida, y Allen la observaba marcharse desde la ventana de su alcoba. Estaba triste de perderla, pero se contentaba con saber que su pequeña Lenalee era libre... Libre como una dulce mariposa.


	2. Chapter 2: Desobediente

**Disclaimer: Los personajes en los que se basa esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Katsura Hoshino.**

 **Escribo únicamente por diversión y amor, no lucro de ninguna manera con ello. Muchas gracias ^**

 *****Hola~ acá les traigo la segunda entrega de este tri-shoot (?, la cual espero que les guste mucho °3°/ *****

Allen despertó. Ya había pasado poco más de un año desde que se había enamorado de un querer del que sólo le quedaban recuerdos. Lejanos recuerdos, pero imborrables. Cada día recordaba la tristeza que había en aquellos ojos violetas, esa aceptación de que sus mundos eran demasiado diferentes como para que se fundieran y convergieran. No podría ser ni suceder, y permitirse soñar con eso no era más que aceptar la locura. Y de vez en cuando recordaba la noche que habían dormido juntos, inocentemente, con sus cuerpos desnudos pegados, con el calor invadiéndolos. Era rutina, el pensar en Lenalee estaba naturalizado en su ser, la extrañaba tanto que sentía que su corazón seguiría rompiéndose si no volvía a verla.

Terminó de firmar un acuerdo, su padre lo miró con orgullo. Se puso de pie.

—Gracias por confiar en nosotros, señor Chang —dijo Marian Cross tendiéndole la mano al joven oriental que estaba frente a ellos.

—Ha sido un placer —respondió el rubio apretando la mano contraria, luego hizo una reverencia con su cabeza —. Con su permiso, me retiro.

Marian asintió.

—Señor Cross. Joven —los nombró a cada uno haciendo una reverencia pequeña para retirarse.

El pelirrojo se sirvió una copa de vino.

— ¿Quieres una? —le preguntó, y Allen con un gesto le indicó que no. Marian se acomodó en su amplio y cómodo sillón, le dio un sorbo a su copa y seguido a eso, encendió un cigarrillo. Dejó que el humo saliera luego de dar una larga pitada, y observó cómo se fundía con el aire presente —. Ya es hora de que busques una esposa, Allen.

Los papeles que el joven peliblanco tenía en sus manos resbalaron y cayeron al suelo, desparramándose. Se quedó congelado en su lugar, con sus sorprendidos ojos grises centrados en la mirada de su padre.

— ¿Qué dijo...? —preguntó el chico, como si no hubiese sido capaz de oír el comentario de Marian.

—Como has oído, niño: es hora de que comiences a asistir a fiestas y que cortejes a una señorita —explicó con cierto aire autoritario, pero sin llegar a sonar demasiado duro.

Allen se inclinó para tomar todo aquello que había dejado caer, y por su mente pasaban muchas cosas, y en su corazón también morían muchas ilusiones, como lo era una de ellas reencontrarse con Lenalee, como lo era cortejarla, como lo era casarse con ella. Apretó la mandíbula y se dedicó a poner en orden los papeles.

—Veo que no te ha caído en gracia lo que acabo de informarte —esbozó Marian Cross con una sonrisa algo molesta.

—No es eso, padre —respondió rápidamente Allen, disimulando por completo sus sentimientos —. Es que usted me ha tomado por sorpresa, no esperaba que me diera tal... ultimátum.

— ¿De verdad no lo esperabas? Creí que había hecho bien mi trabajo.

— ¿Trabajo? —preguntó, confundido.

—Ya sabes, desde hace tiempo te he dado rienda suelta en los negocios, te permito administrar varias tierras, y todas mis acciones no significan otra cosa que solidificar mi deseo de que te conviertas en un hombre respetado.

—No comprendo, con todo el respeto que usted merece, cómo el matrimonio me ayudaría a satisfacer su anhelo, padre.

Cross suspiró.

—El matrimonio es aquello que te dará raíces para quedarte en un lugar, te ayudará en tus relaciones sociales y te abrirá las puertas al mundo de los adultos, más de lo que yo lo he podido hacer. Es necesario que elijas a una señorita de respetable familia y la cortejes para pedir su mano en matrimonio, será bastante sencillo ya que eres el mejor partido de esta ciudad.

Había orgullo en todo su ser.

—No estoy seguro de poder hacerlo bien —se disculpó.

—No te inquietes, contrataré a alguien que te enseñe todo lo que necesites saber.

Allen suspiró, mientras miraba el techo de su habitación. Estaba agotado, las clases que su padre le había impuesto le daban muchos dolores de cabeza... Demasiados pasos que seguir, demasiadas reglas, demasiados movimientos meticulosos y palabras rimbombantes.

—Hubiera sido mejor que me enviase a la guerra... —murmuró el inglés, girándose sobre el colchón y quedando boca abajo. Extendió su mano y acarició el lugar en el que alguna vez hubiera descansado el bello cuerpo de Lenalee Lee. Suspiró, y de su suspiro, nació su nombre.

Aquella noche asistió a la fiesta que daba Sheryl Camelot en honor al cumpleaños número catorce de su hija Road. Marian estaba detrás de él a cada instante, recordándole que escribiera en la tarjeta de varias doncellas para poder bailar con ellas y conocerlas. A Allen esto no le hacía gracia, pero de todos modos se acercó a la anfitriona de la fiesta e hizo los modales necesarios para poder sacarla a bailar.

—Es la primera vez que lo veo —comentó Road con una simple sonrisa.

—No suelo frecuentar este tipo de eventos, señorita Road —respondió Allen con mucha educación, mientras la hacía girar.

—Me halaga que haya decidido presentarse, entonces, en mi fiesta.

—Es un honor, señorita, deseo le sea grata mi presencia.

—Lo es.

—No encuentro a nadie digno para cortejar, es inútil que vaya a cuanta fiesta se celebre, ¡no me siento bien! —le confesó a su padre, casi con desesperación, caminando de un lado a otro. Ya hacía cuatro meses desde que asistía a fiestas.

—Allen, hay muchachitas muy hermosas que dan en el molde, no sé qué es lo que quieres o qué es lo que esperas —respondió Marian, bastante preocupado.

—No lo sé... Tal vez debería buscar... fuera del círculo aristócrata —se detuvo un momento. No sabía si lo había pensado, o si lo había dicho, por lo que volteó para mirar la reacción de su padre. Oh, Dios, lo había dicho.

— ¿Fuera del círculo aristócrata? ¿Acaso te estás escuchando?

Allen tragó saliva, lo había estropeado.

— ¡No he trabajado todos estos años, ni malgastado mi dinero y mi tiempo dándote la mejor educación sólo para que la desperdicies con una cualquiera! ¡Que esas ideas extrañas salgan de tu cabeza así como entraron, Allen, ¿me has oído?!

El joven bajó la mirada.

—Sí, padre.

Estaba cayendo el sol, y Komui se apresuró en quitarse el delantal. Esa jornada había trabajado horas extras, y realmente estaba agotado. Le confortaba saber que al regresar a su casa, su hermosa hermana estaría esperándolo en su pequeño hogar con algo caliente para beber, como todos los días. Había comenzado a trabajar en la tienda de Jerry, y de vez en cuando el último solicitaba el servicio de Lenalee para la limpieza del local, trabajo que ella aceptaba con todo gusto. Komui dobló su delantal prolijamente y lo guardó en su casillero, cuando la voz de su jefe lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Komui, espera, no te vayas —dijo Jerry obligándolo con sus palabras a voltear, tendiéndole un sobre —, hoy es día de cobro.

El chino tomó el sobre y se dio cuenta de que había dinero de más.

—Hay dinero que sobra... —comenzó a decir, pero Jerry no lo dejó continuar.

—Ya lo sé, y te lo mereces. Has trabajado muy duro.

Komui hizo una pequeña reverencia, estaba conmovido.

—Muchas gracias... Muchas gracias —sólo podía decir.

Jerry sonrió.

—Como ya he dicho, te lo mereces. Ah, a propósito, el señor Chang dará una fiesta mañana por la noche, y nos contrató. Me preguntaba si tu hermana podría venir, sería de mucha ayuda.

Komui asintió.

—S-sí, claro, estará feliz de poder ayudar. Muchas gracias por tenerla en consideración —volvió a reverenciarse.

Salió del trabajo con una alegría que no cabía en su cuerpo, en el camino les regaló algunas monedas a los niños pobres que había en las esquinas. Llegó a su casa y le contó las buenas noticias a Lenalee.

—El señor Chang está buscando esposa, así que voy a pedirte que trates de ir lo más fea posible, mi Lenalee.

— ¿De qué hablas, hermano?

—Es obvio que tu belleza resalta aunque nuestro origen sea humilde, serías la envidia de muchas mujeres de la aristocracia —afirmaba muy convencido Komui.

A Lenalee el corazón le dio un vuelco.

—Hermano, ¿crees que Allen pueda asistir a la fiesta?

La mirada del mayor de los Lee se entristeció.

—Si no quieres ir porque te trae malos recuerdos, entonces...

— ¡Al contrario! Quiero verle para agradecerle lo que ha hecho por mí.

—Pero, Lenalee, lo que te hizo no fue tan bueno. Si él no hubiera hecho lo que hizo, tal vez te podrías casar con alguien decente. Aunque no estoy renegando de mis decisiones, gracias a ellos, puedo tenerte conmigo hoy.

Los ojos violetas le miraban con compasión.

—Pues, hace mucho quería decirte... Y me daba pena...

— ¿Qué... cosa?

—Allen y yo jamás... Es decir, él engañó a su padre, yo... sigo siendo virgen.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir sin control por la cara de Komui, abrazó fuerte a su hermana contra su pecho.

—Lenalee... Después de tanto tiempo, ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes...? —parecía un reproche, pero también había alivio en sus palabras.

—Porque no sabía cómo decirlo, y tenía miedo...

—No sabes cuánto me he reprochado, y ahora... Ese chico realmente es un buen hombre.

Lenalee sonrió, y se abrazó un poco más al pecho de su hermano.

Estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que asistía a un evento tan fino. El personal del señor Chang les ofreció un traje a los caballeros y un sencillo vestido a la dama, el que favorecía todas aquellas virtudes que la joven china no trabajaba en resaltar. No era tan elegante como el que le habían dado en la casa de Marian Cross, pero le quedaba lo suficientemente hermoso como para que varias miradas masculinas se posaran en ella. Komui le estaba dando indicaciones a su hermana cuando sus ojos violetas percibieron al joven peliblanco, quien tenía cara de no querer estar allí. Su padre le susurraba algo al oído, él asentía sin mucho placer, y luego sonreía a todo el mundo, saludando y dando reverencias de un lado a otro.

—Falsa —pensó Lenalee —. Esa sonrisa es falsa.

—Lenalee, presta atención recuerda que Jerry confía en nuestro trabajo —le advirtió su hermano en voz baja —. Además, vas a ojear al joven Allen.

La peliverde se sonrojó y se dispuso a preparar más platillos, pero en cuanto levantó la vista, vio aquellos sinceros ojos grises posados en ella. Sus miradas se habían cruzado y no parecían dispuestas a desligarse. A lo largo de la fiesta sus ojos coincidieron dándose miradas y sonrisas furtivas, Allen de las ingenió para encontrarse con ella en su momento de descanso, luego de que su padre se retirara. Tomó su mano y la llevó a los jardines de la mansión Chang.

— ¿Cómo has estado, Lenalee?

Ella sonrió, dándose cuenta de que era imposible ocultar su sonrojo.

—Bien, estoy feliz de poder verte otra vez.

Allen suspiró.

—Se supone... que no dijeras algo así —sonrió con tristeza.

—Ah, lo siento —se disculpó, avergonzada.

—No te disculpes, yo también he estado anhelando este momento.

No dejaban de caminar y se habían alejado bastante de donde la fiesta se celebraba.

—Lenalee, ¿te has enamorado? —preguntó. Necesitaba saberlo.

—No he podido —respondió ella, mirando el cielo estrellado —, ¿y tú?

—No he podido dejar de pensar en ti —confesó, deteniendo su paso.

Sus ojos violetas se alzaron para chocarse con los grises, y perderse en el sinfín de sentimientos que los envolvía.

— ¿Por qué habremos nacido en mundos tan diferentes? —le cuestionó la joven peliverde.

—Porque el mundo es cruel —respondió él con sencillez —, pero si hay un Dios, estoy seguro de que por algo lo hizo, ¿no lo crees así?

Ella asintió, y sus labios se encontraron con la misma intensidad con la que se encuentran dos torbellinos. Se dejaron caer en el pasto, y continuaron besándose con pasión. Las manos de Allen se pasearon por la suave espalda de la china, y cuando su excitación amenazó con empezar a desnudarla, se obligó a detenerse. Estaban agitados.

—Mi padre quiere que me case —dijo con toda la tristeza que sentía —, pero yo no quiero casarme si no es contigo.

Lenalee se sorprendió.

—Me halagas tanto, Allen —susurró, acariciando uno de los mechones blancos que caía sobre su frente —. Pero ambos sabemos que lo nuestro es imposible.

—Quisiera poder darte lo mejor, hacerte la mujer más feliz...

—Soy la mujer más feliz con sólo saber lo que sientes por mí, pero debes obedecer a tu padre, no quisieras que te desherede y convertirte en "nadie", como yo.

Allen frunció el ceño.

—No digas esas cosas, no me importaría que me desherede, pero sí me importaría no poder darte todo lo que mereces.

—Estoy acostumbrada a vivir con lo poco que tengo, pero tal vez tú no estás preparado para eso, no es justo para ti. Lenalee se puso de pie, con semblante muy serio.

—Debo seguir trabajando.

—Lenalee, no quiero volver a perderte. Ella sonrió con tristeza.

—Espero que puedas encontrar una novia que te ame lo suficiente, y a la que tu padre acepte sin peros. Eres tan maravilloso que no dudo que lo conseguirás, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo sobre mí. Lo siento —y corrió al salón. Era lo mejor para Allen, debía mantenerse lejos, no perjudicarlo... Había sido un error desear ese reencuentro.

Durante el almuerzo, Marian Cross le preguntaba detalles sobre la fiesta del señor Chang a su hijo. Allen apenas había probado bocado, lo cual era inusual, pero respondió a todas las cuestiones paternas.

— ¿Has visto a alguna joven para cortejar?

—De hecho, sí, aunque no creo que te alegre.

Marian lo miró seriamente, esperando detalles.

—He vuelto a ver a la joven Lee —declaró. Marian se pasó la mano por la frente —. Ella me gusta, padre, me gusta de verdad.

—Sabes que es imposible, Allen. Ella no pertenece a nuestro círculo.

—Ya lo sé, pero no quiero casarme con nadie si no es con ella —lo desafió.

Marian esbozó una sonrisa.

—Diablos, ha tenido que ser una verdadera perra en la cama.

Allen se puso de pie bruscamente.

—Retire lo dicho, por favor —pidió el joven, conservando su postura ofendida.

—No voy a hacerlo, Allen, esa chica no fue más que eso: una noche de calentura, un campo árido en el que tiraste tu primer granada.

—Me retiro de la mesa. No volveré a salir de mi habitación hasta que se disculpe —dijo, dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

— ¡Vuelve aquí, jovencito, esta conversación no ha terminado! —gritó un Cross muy encolerizado.

Allen subió las escaleras de todas formas, pese a la advertencia de su padre, y se dio cuenta de que no le importaba desafiarlo mientras no dejara que pisoteara sus ideales. Entró a su habitación y abrió la ventana, necesitaba aire.

Cuando Marian entró, lo encontró apoyado contra el marco del umbral.

— ¡Discúlpate conmigo, niño ingrato! —le exigió.

—No lo haré, usted me ha ofendido primero.

Marian se acercó velozmente a su hijo y lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa.

— ¿Sigues pensando en no disculparte?

—Golpéeme hasta matarme si quiere, no desistiré —contestó sin titubear.

—Si tanto amas a esa mujer, cásate con ella, pero no quiero ver tu cara por esta casa, salvo que regreses con una gran disculpa saliendo de tu boca y dispuesto a casarte con alguien de tu clase —habiendo dicho tales palabras, dejó de presionar lentamente el cuello de la camisa contraria y se retiró.

Allen se quedó mirando la puerta por la que su enfurecido padre se había marchado, pensando en las palabras dichas por él. Tomó sus pergaminos, guardó en una maleta únicamente aquellas prendas que se había comprado con su trabajo, abandonando todos los lujos de los que no era dueño. Bajó las escaleras a toda prisa. Marian lo vio desaparecer por la puerta principal, y al ver la decisión en su mirar adivinó que no lo vería en mucho tiempo.

— ¡Allen!

Pero Allen no volteó ni una sola vez, y no se detuvo sino hasta que llegó a la tienda de Jerry. Allí se encontró con Komui.

—Necesito ver a su hermana, ahora, por favor —pidió Allen con una reverencia.

El chino le puso una mano al hombro para que se tranquilizara, y luego le indicó el camino a su casa.

Lenalee miró con asombro la maleta que descansaba a los pies de Allen, y luego volvió a mirarlo a él, como queriendo asimilar en tiempo récord lo que estaba pasando.

—No podré vivir sin ti, ahora lo entiendo. No puedo dejarte ir, no puedo cometer el mismo error dos veces —dijo poniendo sus pergaminos en las manos pequeñas de Lenalee, arrodillándose frente a ella —. Es todo cuanto tengo, y quiero dártelo a ti.

—Pero, Allen...

—Creí que yo te había liberado pero, la que me liberó eres tú... ¿Puedo emprender vuelo a tu lado?

Lenalee se dejó caer, hincándose a su lado, rodeándolo con sus brazos.

—Claro que sí, Allen. Lo que tú quieras, y más.


	3. Chapter 3: El Jardín

**Disclaimer: Los personajes en los que se basa este fanfic le pertenecen a Katsura Hoshino, aquellos que desconozcan sí son de mi propiedad. Escribo sólo por amor al arte y no lucro de ninguna manera con esto. Gracias**

Hacían ya varios meses desde que el joven heredero de la mansión Cross había abandonado a su padre para seguir al amor de su vida. El dueño y señor del lugar se sumió en los vicios del alcohol, del tabaco, del juego y de las mujeres sin medida alguna. La acaudalada fortuna que poseía le permitía abusar de aquellos placeres mundanos, la personalidad elegante que siempre había demostrado ante la sociedad había mutado, si bien antes lo señalaban como un señor hecho y derecho, lleno de prestigio, ahora lo señalaban para murmurar lo bajo que había caído o bien para exagerar detalles sobre algún escándalo que había protagonizado en alguna fiesta o en la ciudad. Pero así como su fortuna había crecido a fuerza de trabajo y negocios limpios, así también fue disminuyendo debido a los derroches descomunales que se permitía noche a noche. Porque así vivía desde que Allen se había marchado, dormía durante el día y disfrutaba de la vida noctámbula en burdeles o casas ilegales de apuestas. En una de esas casas de apuestas fue que "ganó" a una joven de rasgos occidentales, a quien destinó a su servidumbre, personal que semana a semana disminuía debido a que Marian no les estaba pagando el sueldo que les correspondía por sus servicios.

Una noche, casi al alba, llegó a su enorme casa, borracho a más no poder, y comenzó a arrojar con violencia cuanto objeto se cruzara en su camino: sillas, floreros, botellas, todo a su paso sufría total destrucción, estallando contra el suelo y/o las paredes. La servidumbre despertó de su sueño al oír semejantes estruendos, seguido de los potentes gritos que su Señor emitía.

— ¡Inútiles, salgan de la cama, dejen de holgazanear! —comenzó a golpear las puertas de las habitaciones de los sirvientes a puño cerrado.

Temerosas, las pobres personas comenzaron a salir de sus cuartos y a correr de un lado para otro para levantar los cristales rotos, no fuera cosa que el señor de la casa se lastimara y se enfureciera peor que de costumbre.

— ¡¿Les dije yo que limpiaran mi desastre?!

La servidumbre se paralizó.

— ¡Acabo de preguntar si di la orden de aseo, malditos incompetentes, buenos para nada!

—No, Señor —respondió Kim, una de las mujeres mayores.

— ¡No, exacto, no! ¡Y entonces, yo me pregunto, por mera curiosidad, ¿por qué mierda están haciendo algo que no les mandé?! —caminaba de un lado a otro, tambaleándose.

Daba la sensación que, por tamaña borrachera que cargaba encima, caería desmayado al piso de un momento para otro. Comenzó a observar bien de cerca a cada uno de sus empleados.

— ¡Lin! —gritó al no encontrarla — ¡Lin! ¡¿En dónde está la maldita perra de Lin?!

—Lin se marchó de la casa hace tres semanas, Señor.

— ¡¿Se marchó de la casa, con permiso de quién? Maldita sea! —estaba furioso.

—Tal vez usted no lo ha notado, Señor, pero muchos sirvientes han abandonado la casa debido a…

—Debido ¿a qué mierda? ¡Habla de una vez!

—A que usted no les ha pagado los últimos tres meses de sueldo, Señor —respondió la mujer casi cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

Marian nunca los había golpeado, pero últimamente llegaba tan borracho que habían comenzado a temer por ello.

— ¡¿Y ahora quién va a chuparme el pene como lo hacía la perra de Lin?! ¡¿Tú vas a chuparme el pene, o tal vez tú?! —comenzó a señalar.

La señora Kim bajó la mirada, llena de impotencia. Una de las criadas más jóvenes se acercó ágilmente hasta Marian y le asestó una cachetada a palma abierta en su mejilla izquierda, dejando perplejos a todos, en especial al pelirrojo.

— ¿Cómo se atreve…? ¿Cómo se atreve a ofender así a la Señora Kim? —le cuestionó la muchacha mirándolo con todo el asco que su jovial cara podía demostrar.

Marian levantó el brazo con la clara intención de devolverle el golpe, cuando la anciana se interpuso entre su amo y la joven de rasgos occidentales.

— ¡Disculpe su atrevimiento, Señor, ella es muy joven, no sabe lo que hace ni lo que dice! —clamó a tiempo que emitía continuas reverencias — ¡Por favor, Señor, perdone su atrevimiento, por favor!

Marian la miró profundamente, como si pudiese comérsela con la mirada, bajó lentamente el brazo y caminó hasta su sillón, en el cual se dejó caer pesadamente, dejando que sus largas piernas descansaran.

El sol comenzó a salir, aclarando poco a poco el interior de la casa Cross. Encendió un cigarrillo y se lo llevó a los labios.

—Pueden irse todos al diablo, no me importa, no los necesito —arrastraba las palabras —. Llévense de la casa lo que crean que paga mis deudas con ustedes, no quiero volver a verlos jamás en la vida. ¡Púdranse!

Ninguno se movía, todos estaban perplejos por la extrema situación deplorable a la que había llegado el amo del lugar.

— ¡Hablo en serio, váyanse de aquí o llamaré a la policía! ¡Tienen media hora para sacar sus apestosos traseros de mi casa!

—Señor, reconsidere lo que…

— ¡Dije que se larguen!

—P-pero…

—Me iré a dormir y en cuanto me despierte no quiero ver ninguna de sus asquerosas caras en mi propiedad o sufrirán las consecuencias, ¿me oyeron bien? —subió las escaleras peldaño a peldaño con mucho trabajo y azotó la puerta de su habitación con violencia.

Con la última orden todos comenzaron a correr hacia sus cuartos a preparar sus maletas.

—Está loco, es mejor conservar la vida y marcharnos…

—Es verdad, si el joven Allen estuviera aquí esto no pasaría…

—Samantha, mi niña —se acercó la Señora Kim a la chica de largos cabellos castaños —, lo que hiciste fue muy atrevido, nunca, nunca debes desobeceder al amo, no importa lo ridícula que sea su petición o la blasfemia más horrible que su boca pueda llegar a pronunciar contra alguno de nosotros, ¿lo entiendes?

—Perdóneme, pero, Señora Kim, yo no pude contenerme, ese infeliz no tiene derecho a insultarla de esa manera tan horrible —explicó la chica poniéndole la mano al hombro.

—Nacimos en la desgraciada pobreza, mi niña —envolvió las manos de la joven con las suyas —, nosotros cargamos con nuestra cruz y con la cruz de la gente con dinero, nunca olvides eso. Pero, de igual manera, agradezco de corazón el gesto que tuviste por mí, eres una jovencita muy valiente —acarició una de sus mejillas de manera maternal.

Uno a uno, los sirvientes fueron abandonando la mansión Cross.

Marian despertó cerca de las siete de la tarde. Una puntada atacó su cabeza y lo obligó a retorcerse de dolor en la soledad de su cama. Volvió a dormirse y despertó cuando el sol ya se había ocultado tras el horizonte. Sintió que su cuerpo ardía como el mismo infierno, sus párpados pesaban y apenas era capaz de intentar abrirlos que se volvían a cerrar.

Los dedos habilidosos del doctor de la ciudad separaron el párpado superior del inferior para poder verificar con una pequeña luz el estado de los reflejos de Marian Cross. Necesitaba hacerle más chequeos, pero sabía con certeza que lo que tenía el pelirrojo no era simple fiebre. Con ayuda de la medicina que el médico la había dado, el pelirrojo pudo abrir los ojos dos días después del despido masivo de sirvientes que había hecho, trató de incorporarse pero todo a su alrededor giraba sin parar, no podía moverse con libertad. Sentía que estaba borracho, pero sabía que no lo estaba esta vez, su paladar sabía a asquerosas medicinas. Como pudo comenzó a caminar, sujetándose de las paredes, maldijo internamente por tener su recámara en la planta alta de la mansión, bajar las escaleras era como llamar a la muerte. Su visión estaba algo nublada, no había encontrado sus anteojos por ningún lado. Oyó que alguien caminaba por la casa.

— ¿Quién está ahí? —preguntó levantando la voz, la cual hizo eco por el espacioso lugar, sentándose al pie de la escalera.

—Es Samantha, Señor —respondió la joven corriendo a su encuentro. Samantha le alcanzó los anteojos, Marian se los puso y luego la miró despectivamente.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Creo que fui claro cuando los mandé a todos al infierno. Y ese "todos" te incluía.

La chica sonrió. Entonces él, a pesar de estar más que alcoholizado, lo recordaba todo. ¿Recordaría la cachetada que le había dado…?

—Me hubiera ido de este lugar encantada de la vida, Señor —respondió con cierta ironía en la voz —, pero, a diferencia de los demás sirvientes, me temo que, gracias a estos rasgos occidentales, no hubiera podido caminar dos pasos sin que me solicitaran mis documentos, los cuales no poseo por ser una "posesión personal".

Marian alzó las cejas con interés.

—Oh, pequeño gran detalle, lo había olvidado —comentó, casi disfrutando del hecho —. Lo que no olvidé fue —se señaló la mejilla — ese desliz que tuviste, pequeña Samantha.

La castaña se sonrojó de vergüenza, pero se tragó su orgullo, se sentó prolijamente en el piso, e inclinó su cuerpo para darle a Marian una reverencia. El hombre rió.

— ¿Crees que una estúpida reverencia lo soluciona todo? ¿Por quién me tomas?

Samantha levantó el rostro de golpe, con el ceño fruncido, se puso de pie y lo miró de manera desafiante. Marian se puso serio de repente, su actitud confiada se había desmoronado.

—Esa forma de mirarme, tan arrogante, ¿quién te crees que eres? No eres otra que una cualquiera, una…

Samantha se acercó y amagó a abofetearlo por segunda vez.

—No se lo permito, Señor. Usted a mí, me debe la vida, yo llamé al médico de la ciudad —informó —, firme mis documentos y desaparezco de su vista.

Marian sonrió de costado.

—Al contrario, querida Samantha, yo ya no deseaba vivir. Al haberme salvado no hiciste otra cosa que estropear mis planes. Al evitar mi muerte, arruinaste mi vida y yo me encargaré personalmente de arruinar la tuya —declaró con cierto descaro.

Debajo de los anteojos, los ojos carmesí de Marian Cross brillaban. No lo había dicho totalmente en serio, pero esa chiquilla debía tenerle profundo respeto y para ello debía imponerse con fuerza ante ella.

La salud de Marian mejoró al pasar cinco días, y debido a su notable mejoría comenzó a salir todas las noches nuevamente lo que desembocó en otra recaída al cabo de tres semanas. Se sumió en un sueño profundo por dos días enteros, Samantha volvió a llamar al médico (aceptando internamente las futuras consecuencias), el cual se mostró muy preocupado por la salud del pelirrojo pero tuvo que marcharse para atender a otros pacientes a las afueras de la ciudad. Le dejó a la joven una serie de cuidados y preparaciones medicinales con indicaciones y horarios estrictos.

Samantha estaba quitando el paño de la febril frente de Marian cuando este despertó de repente. La clavó una mirada fría y fulminante.

— ¿Qué haces? —interrogó sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

—Estoy cuidando de usted —respondió tratando de sonar amable.

— ¿Yo te ordené que lo hicieras?

Ella no respondió, continuó enjuagando el paño en agua tibia.

—Te pregunté si te di alguna orden —reiteró.

—No. No lo hizo —frunció el ceño, molesta.

—Entonces vete a fregar los pisos, sal de mi vista —cerró los ojos y le esquivó el rostro.

Las manos femeninas estrujaron con fuerza la tela húmeda y tibia y se dirigieron hasta la frente del pelirrojo. Marian sujetó con algo de fuerza una de sus muñecas.

—Fuera de mi vista —insistió ya con un tono menos amable —. Y ve entrenando tu cara para dejar de desafiarme con esos ojos que tienes. Me recuerdas tanto al maldito engendro traicionero de mi hijo…

Samantha intentó zafarse del agarre de Marian, pero él no la soltó.

— ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Acaso planeas seguir con esa actitud desafiante? —le gritó.

— ¿De verdad quiere morir tanto como dice? No le creo ni la mitad de su discurso barato… en sus ojos, justo ahí, pide auxilio por su penosa alma —respondió ella con determinación.

Marian se reincorporó con fuerza y echó a Samantha sobre el lecho, subiéndose sobre ella.

— ¿No planeas aprender a obedecer a tu dueño? —preguntó, su aliento y su fuerte aroma masculino golpearon sin defensa a la castaña.

—Usted no es mi dueño —continuó centrando su mirada en él —, ni en sus sueños más pervertidos yo sería suya.

Marian sonrió.

—No seas ridícula… Jamás alguien de mi clase se enredaría con alguien de tu clase. Además, ¿cuántos hombres pasaron ya por tu asqueroso cuerpo? Has perdido la cuenta, ¿no es así?

Samantha ya no pudo contener las lágrimas, ellas se le escaparon, casi quemando su piel, aún así no sollozó. ¿Por qué se ensañaba tanto en herir su orgullo?

—Usted se equivoca, se equivoca totalmente —expresó con firmeza.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y por qué lloras, entonces?

—Porque usted me da pena, ya comprendo porqué su hijo lo abandonó todo, no vale la pena tener riqueza y abundancia cuando no se posee un corazón para apreciar cada cosa, o cada persona.

Marian la miraba, estupefacto.

—Puede tener títulos, pergaminos, sellos que lo nombren dueño de objetos o personas, pero no tiene la habilidad de poseer lo esencial, por eso nada en esta casa ni en ningún lugar le pertenece, por eso yo jamás seré suya, aunque los documentos legales digan lo contrario.

Suficiente. Era suficiente.

— ¿Tan pura eres, como dices? Voy a comprobarlo ahora mismo...

Se lanzó embravecido a su boca y comenzó a besarla con ímpetu, de un tirón rompió la costura de los botones de su vestido, levantó su espesa falda y aprisionó con todo el peso de su cuerpo a la ojiambarina, quien daba pelea ante aquel abuso de poder.

— ¡Basta, deténganse! —gritó mordiendo con energía el labio inferior de Marian, haciéndolo sangrar.

Él no se detuvo, continuó manoseando el cuerpo de la joven aún cuando ella ponía resistencia. Pero poco a poco las fuerzas le fallaron, entonces dejó de luchar y el llanto la superó.

— ¡Que se detenga, Marian! —sollozó tirando de aquellos suaves y largos cabellos rojizos con la poca fuerza que le quedaba en los brazos — ¡Si usted no me ama, basta, si usted no me ama, tenga piedad, por amor a Dios!

Marian vio cómo las lágrimas rodaban por las blancas mejillas sin control, no estaba conmovido, pero se detuvo.

—Eres una cualquiera. Y me recuerdas a otra cualquiera, ¿sabes a quién? A la madre de mi hijo —declaró.

Marian abandonó la habitación, y por el ruido a galope que la joven escuchó, supo que también se había ido de la mansión. Aquellas últimas palabras y últimas acciones de Marian Cross la dejaron sin consuelo alguno. Miró a su alrededor y salió despavorida de aquel cuarto, el único orgullo que le quedaba era que conservaba su virginidad, pero si la conservaba era porque él así lo había querido, por eso la frustración la dominó hasta que pudo calmar su propio llanto.

Marian llegó algo más temprano que otras noches, cerca de las dos de la mañana. Cerca del mediodía Samantha preparó el almuerzo y se lo dejó servido en el comedor, hizo sonar una campanilla para indicarle que la comida ya estaba lista, no tenía ánimos ni el coraje para verlo a la cara luego del episodio violento que habían protagonizado la noche anterior. Luego fue a la cocina y se sentó a la mesa donde siempre comía. Echaba de menos a los demás sirvientes, en especial a la señora Kim, ahora se sentía demasiado sola, pero por otro lado estaba feliz de que ellos hubieran podido huir de la mansión Cross. Su libertad parecía tan lejana e inalcanzable, pensar en su posible libertad era utópico.

La imponente figura de Marian apareció en el umbral, al verlo, Samantha palideció. Él caminó hasta donde ella estaba, llevaba su plato de comida en las manos, el que colocó sobre la mesa para luego sentarse.

— ¿La comida sabe mal? —preguntó Samantha preocupada.

—No —respondió para luego llevarse un bocado a la boca.

Ella estaba desconcertada, totalmente desconcertada.

— ¿Va a comer aquí? —él la miró de costado — ¿No debería usted comer en el gran comedor?

—No me da ganas.

Samantha esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, no sabía porqué, pero ver a Marian sentado junto a ella le causaba una especie de felicidad, a pesar de lo cruel que él se portaba.

—Nunca pensé que alguien como usted se rebajara a comer junto a alguien como yo —comentó.

—Aún sigues con ganas de pelear —afirmó con cierta molestia.

—Claro que no —se concentró en su plato.

—Samantha. Escucha bien porque no lo repetiré dos veces —ella lo miró, curiosa —. Sé que anoche me pasé de la raya, disculpa.

Sus ojos ambarinos se agigantaron cuando vio a Marian inclinar su cabeza a ella. Habían pasado algo de diez segundos, Samantha era incapaz de pronunciar palabra, Marian levantó la cabeza.

— ¿No vas a decir algo así como "Está bien, lo perdono"? —exclamó hasta algo sonrojado.

—Ah, s-sí, lo siento, es que me quedé helada… —agitó las manos al frente.

Marian sonrió, y su sonrisa fue legítima.

Esa misma noche el dueño del lugar volvió a tener una recaída, pero justo antes de descompensarse le pidió a la joven que cuidara de él. Samantha no supo porqué, pero tuvo un mal presentimiento. Al verlo tan débil, prácticamente postrado en su cama de tamaño colosal, parecía un pequeño niño indefenso. La fiebre continuó, la salud de Marian comenzó a deteriorarse a pasos agigantados, día a día sus delirios se superaban. Aunque la chica cambiaba los paños cada vez que era necesario, aunque le administraba las medicinas, no había mejora.

—María —balbuceó Marian, perdido en los delirios. Samantha, quien no se movía del lado del pelirrojo, tomó su mano —. María… —y en sus labios se esbozó la sonrisa más feliz que jamás había visto en aquel hombre.

—Aquí estoy, Marian —respondió ella, mientras las impotentes lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

Luego de tres meses de cuidados y medicinas, Marian le pidió a Samantha que lo llevara al jardín. Sus piernas casi estaban inmóviles, la chica pasó el brazo masculino tras su cuello y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie para salir. Dando lentos y pesados pasos llegaron al exterior, al ver lo deteriorado que estaba el sitio, Marian suspiró. Las malezas habían dominado por completo aquellas zonas que un año atrás estaban repletas de flores en su esplendor, muchas plantas y arbustos se habían secado, algunas ramas azotadas por las tormentas colgaban de los árboles, muertas.

—Es algo diferente a lo que esperaba ver —reconoció mirando alrededor de la extensión, con aire taciturno.

—No pude ocuparme del jardín, lo siento.

—Ese no es trabajo para una niña delicada como tú, Sam —apoyó el mentón cerca de la oreja de la chica.

Ella se sobresaltó, pensó que podría desmayarse, pero era el sostén de Marian así que no se lo permitió. El aroma del hombre llenaba sus sentidos.

—Pero cuando ya no esté… cuida de él, por favor —susurró.

Ella levantó el rostro hasta el pelirrojo, sus caras quedaron enfrentadas.

—Maldito seas, Marian, no digas algo como eso.

Él sonrió.

—Hasta que te animas a tutearme —dijo, logrando sonrojarla.

Samantha bajó la vista inmediatamente al piso, avergonzada por el atrevimiento, estaba muy nerviosa, su respiración comenzó a fallar.

—Levanta el rostro, Sam —le pidió.

Ella lentamente alzó sus ojos hasta él, Marian inclinó su rostro y la besó en los labios suavemente por unos segundos. Al separarse, la joven estaba más roja que los pétalos de una camelia.

—En otras épocas te hubiese cargado y llevado a mi cuarto para no salir por lo menos durante una semana —rió al ver que se sonrojaba aún más —, pero ya no estoy para esos trotes, ahora sólo quiero descansar.

El doctor llegó de urgencia un martes por la madrugada, Samantha estaba desesperada, no podía lograr que Marian recobrara la conciencia. Después de un chequeo intenso, el médico le pidió a la joven que lo acompañara hasta la salida. Por el semblante que el hombre tenía, ella intuyó que no iban a gustarle las palabras que le iba a decir. Ya en la puerta, el doctor habló.

—Lamento comunicar esto, pero no le quedan más de dos días de vida —sentenció.

El mundo de la castaña comenzó a desintegrarse. Se le anudó la garganta, su desesperación creció todavía más.

— ¿Qué...? No puede ser posible, Doctor, él es muy joven aún, debe haber algo más que usted…

—Jovencita —le puso una mano al hombro —, él debió morir hace medio año ya.

Las palabras de aquel sabio hombre se clavaron en lo más profundo de su ser.

—Fui médico del padre de Marian hace casi dos décadas —comenzó a explicar —. Él sufría de una extraña dolencia que nunca antes había sido tratada o estudiada, y al parecer, el mal de su padre es hereditario.

— ¿Hereditario…? Marian tiene un hijo…

El hombre le extendió su tarjeta personal.

—Sé que el joven hace tiempo ya no reside en la casa, pero, si lo ve en el velorio de su padre, entréguele esto, por favor.

¿Velorio…?

Le dio la espalda, y antes de marcharse le sonrió.

—La medicina cura, señorita, pero el amor hace milagros. Buenas noches.

Samantha cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella, llorando como jamás antes en su vida.

Por la mañana Marian despertó de muy buen humor, desayunó con apetito, lo cual no sucedía hacía largo tiempo.

—Sam —se esforzó para mirarla a los ojos —, nunca fui un buen hombre, aunque eso de seguro ya debiste haberlo notado —sonrió con sarcasmo. Atrapó las manos de la joven entre las suyas —. Cuando tenía dieciséis años conocí a María, la madre de Allen, ella era menor que yo por dos años pero aparentaba ser ya casi una mujer. María era una de las sirvientes de mi familia, era demasiado dulce conmigo, y como un pequeño tonto me enamoré de ella. Nos enamoramos perdidamente y tuvimos nuestra primera vez juntos, semanas después, María me confesó su embarazo y me pidió que escapásemos juntos. Pero yo no pude hacerlo, no podía dejar aquella vida lujosa aunque tampoco quería perderla a ella.

»Decidí enfrentar a mi padre contándole lo del bebé, pero él puso el grito en el cielo, era un escándalo para la sociedad que un pequeño renacuajo como yo se convirtiera en padre, padre del hijo de una sirvienta. No sería la primera vez que un acontecimiento como ese sucedía, de hecho había centenares de embarazos de ese estilo debido al abuso de los señores de la casa para con sirvientas en toda la ciudad. Pero mi padre no estaba feliz, porque él había comenzado a abusar sexualmente de María luego de yo tomar su virginidad. Ella jamás me lo dijo, seguramente temía que tratara de matar a mi propio padre, nunca pude saberlo.

»Entregaron a María a una familia amiga en secreto, no tuve el valor para fugarme con ella, pero le rogué a mi madre por la vida de Allen luego de la repentina muerte de mi padre. Ella aceptó con la condición de que jamás intentara buscarla otra vez, y yo accedí.

Marian suspiró, como si lo que le quedaba de vida se le fuera en la acción.

—Entonces, Allen… —comenzó a decir la joven.

—No sé si es mi hijo o si en realidad es mi hermano —sonrió —, pero es hijo de la mujer que amé, y eso es lo que me vale.

Samantha estaba conmovida, no había conocido a Allen, pero los sirvientes más antiguos le habían hablado maravillas del joven.

—Sé que me equivoqué con él —prosiguió —, sé que debí apoyar a Allen cuando decidió irse con aquella joven, pero tuve mucho miedo por su destino, por eso tuve que oponerme. Aunque él… tuvo los huevos que yo no tuve en su momento.

Samantha acarició el largo cabello de Marian con suavidad. Escuchaba sus palabras en respetuoso silencio.

—No le cuentes esta historia a mi hijo, él piensa que su madre murió de una enfermedad terminal, sólo dile que su padre se arrepintió de las decisiones equivicadas que tomó y que le deseé una feliz vida hasta el final —besó su mano —. Sam, no llores, no valgo la pena.

Samantha apretó los labios, no quería llorar, pero sus sentimientos eran demasiado fuertes.

—Pero te amo…

Marian sonrió.

—Una vez te dije que me recordabas a María, aunque mentí y te dije palabras hirientes para que te alejaras de mí… Pero eres obstinada, la verdad es que te pareces a ella porque ambas se confundieron de camino al amar a una mierda como yo.

—No digas…

—Sé lo que fui, Sam, sé que fui un maldito desgraciado. Pero estoy feliz porque, este último tiempo a tu lado, al enamorarme de ti, me sentí persona. Gracias a ti pude vivir.

Su mano perdió presión, aflojándose.

— ¿Puedes besarme? No tengo fuerzas para moverme, pero de verdad quiero hacerlo.

Samantha se inclinó y lo besó, las lágrimas caían ya sin control.

—No puedes dejarme… —le reprochó al abandonar sus labios.

—Lamento en verdad —comenzó a hablar lentamente — todo el sufrimiento que te causé, pero te prometo que lo compensaré en las formas que aún puedo.

Inspiró dificultosamente, respirar se estaba volviendo una complicación.

—Creo que hablé demasiado, estoy muy cansado —balbuceó.

—No, espera, Marian, hay cosas que quiero decirte…

—Lo siento, Sam… De verdad estoy cansado, hablemos más tarde, ¿sí...?

Samantha estaba en cuchillas removiendo la tierra de las camelias rojizas en uno de los senderos del jardín. El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, bañando con su luz el jardín de la mansión Cross. Estaba regando los jazmines cuando sintió pasos a su espalda.

—Sam, ¿aún estás aquí?

La castaña se volteó y sonrió.

—Ya terminé, perdón, me tomé más tiempo del que creí necesario.

—Has trabajado realmente muy duro, pasaste casi toda la mañana aquí, deberías descansar —le pasó una copa de jugo fresco.

—Sí, muchas gracias —se quitó los guantes de jardinería y aceptó la bebida.

—¿Aún piensas en marcharte? Sabes que puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras en la casa, estaremos muy felices de seguir teniéndote entre nosotros —dijo Lenalee sonriendo amablemente.

La ojiambarina le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Se los agradezco mucho, son de verdad muy amables conmigo, pero ya es tiempo de partir.

Samantha se inclinó hasta la pronunciada panza de Lenalee y acarició el bulto dulcemente.

—Lamento no estar para tu nacimiento, pero vendré a visitarte el año entrante, ¿sí? —dijo suavemente.

Lenalee sonrió.

—Me encantaría que te quedaras aquí, Sam —expresó, siendo interrumpida por el ruido de un cristal rompiéndose, seguido de un grito de Allen.

— ¡Marian, ¿qué hiciste ahora?! ¡Tu mamá va a matarnos! —se escuchó.

Lenalee puso los ojos en blanco.

—Te espero adentro para beber una taza de té, esta mujer tiene trabajo que hacer con esos dos hombres —dijo riendo, refiriéndose a su esposo y a su hijo de cuatro años. Samantha asintió con alegría.

Al morir Marian Cross, un abogado llegó a la casa, entregándole a la joven los documentos que legitimaban su libertad, junto al título de unas propiedades y una pequeña nota escrita de puño y letra por el pelirrojo:

 _"Nunca fui tu dueño, ni con todo el dinero del mundo se podría comprar a alguien tan especial como tú. Pero, hasta el final de mis días, sé que te sentiré mía"_.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y contempló el fruto de su trabajo con orgullo, el prolijo jardín resplandecía en colores vivos. Le gustaba ese lugar y supo cuánto lo echaría de menos porque, de vez en cuando, cuando el viento arremolinaba, el aroma a vino y tabaco de Marian llegaba a su piel, así como una suave y cálida brisa que acariciaba hasta el rincón más íntimo de su ser.


End file.
